Greatest Hits
by Arikae
Summary: Episode Tag for Greatest Hits. Nikki's comment about Colby at Bloom's house hit a nerve with everyone.


**Author's Note: This is an episode tag for Greatest Hits (S05E22). I was extremely annoyed with Nikki in this episode. I didn't think her comment to Colby at Bloom's house was something that could be easily forgiven plus I wanted to add some Colby Whump as well (surprise surprise). I skip over parts of the episode so this may not make sense if you haven't watched or don't remember the episode. I hope you like it.  
**

Don Eppes watched his agents as they returned from searching Roger Bloom's house. Colby was pissed and Nikki was giving him dirty looks. He waited for Bloom to enter the lift before he spoke with them. "No way he'll know you were there, right?"

"We were careful." Colby assured him.

"I was anyway." Nikki mumbled.

Colby stopped himself from saying what was on his mind. "He won't suspect a thing." He told Don before leaving for the break room.

"What the hell is going on?" Don demanded of Nikki.

Nikki looked at him as if he were an idiot, "Why are you talking to me? He's the one feeling sorry for Bloom." Don sighed. Colby did seem to be going easy on the man even now, when he looked guilty for the crime. "A crooked cop is a crooked cop. I don't care if he has logged thirty-two years of service. He committed a crime and now he's paying for it. It's fair."

Don put his hands out, gesturing for her to calm. "Okay. Take it easy. I'll talk to him. Go help out David."

"As long as it's not with Granger." Nikki mumbled as she stormed off.

* * *

Colby was adding milk to his coffee when Don walked in. Don walked around him and poured himself a cup, casually. Colby stirred his coffee, waiting. He knew a talk was coming. He saw Don speaking to Nikki and he saw how pissed off she was. His blood was still boiling at what Nikki had said to him when they were searching Bloom's house. " _I don't have to keep an eye on you or anything in here, do I? You're not gonna do anything stupid? I mean, you're not gonna try to cover anything up or leave some kind of sign so Bloom would know we were here."_ Did Nikki even know what she was accusing him of? It was enough to cost him his job if Bloom really was guilty.

Don frowned when he noticed that Colby was tense. "You okay, Colb?" He leaned on the counter, waiting for Colby to acknowledge him.

Colby sighed, forcing himself to relax. "I'm fine." He said as he turned to face his boss.

"What happened over there?"

Colby shrugged, "Didn't Nikki tell you?"

"She told me you're feeling sorry for Bloom, that you think he should be given another chance." Don revealed. He got curious when Colby didn't respond. "He did steal the money and tried to frame Kevin Oliver."

"I'm not disputing that but it doesn't prove that he's guilty of this. We've all walked into this case with a per-conceived verdict because of Bloom and the one person that wasn't there and could've looked at this case with some objectivity is the one that's all but convicted him already." Colby shook his head. He could see that Don still didn't quite understand why Colby was taking this so personally. As if Nikki was convicting him, which she pretty much did. Colby shrugged. "I just think he deserves a second chance after giving 32 years of his life to the Bureau. I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't give him that." Colby left the room not waiting for Don to respond or elaborate on what he meant.

Don frowned, not quite understanding what Colby meant until it hit him that he was talking about coming back to the team after being undercover for two years. Colby considered this, his second chance. He was given one so why shouldn't Bloom?

* * *

Don and his team covered the bank. If they were right, this bank was the next on the list of targets. Bloom should be showing himself soon. "Man, this guy's been dragged in and grilled. He's already got the take from the last three robberies. If it was me, I'd just quit while I was ahead." Colby wished Nikki would shut up. He ignored her, keeping an eye on the bank and its surroundings.

Don warned his team over the radio. "Now, the crime he's copying from '89- they hit just after lunch, so if they're following the old plan…"

"Wait a minute. I got him." David reported, "Gold four-door rolling down Sixth."

"Yeah, I got him." Colby sighed. He was really hoping he was right. It was bad enough Bloom's badge was taken and now he was on the road to a life sentence. "Looks like he's alone."

"You didn't really think he'd come, did you?" Nikki felt bad about what she had said to Colby at Bloom's house but she was right. Bloom was guilty. Colby just really wanted her to shut up. "Oh, what's he doing?"

"I don't know. Waiting, I guess." Colby looked through his binoculars and saw another car approach. "On them. Looks like we got more players in a two-tone Chrysler."

"All right, let's hold tight, everyone. Let them in for SWAT." Don ordered.

"Bad guys are moving." Sinclair told them. "All right, Bloom's out."

"Oh, what the hell is he doing?" Nikki asked, shocked as Bloom pulled his gun on the other men.

Colby rushed out of the car. "He's gonna try and stop them." It was too late to stop Bloom but at least he could draw some of their fire from him. Colby shot at the robbers. "FBI! FBI!" He called out, hoping it was enough scare them off. They kept shooting. Windows of cars shattered as the robbers and FBI exchanged fire. Colby peeked over the car he was using as cover. One of the robbers had Bloom in his line of sight. "Damn it!" He stepped out of cover and called out. "Bloom, get down!"

Bloom turned and ducked just in time to avoid a bullet to the head. Colby, however, was not so lucky. The man with a shotgun aimed and fired while Colby was distracted by what was happening with former FBI Agent. The bullet impacted with Colby's vest, sending him backwards into the ground. Nikki shot at one of the robbers. The shot was good and it sent them all scrambling for their car.

Nikki didn't see Colby get shot. Once the shooting stopped she ran over to Bloom. "Bloom, put the gun down! Put it down, Bloom!"

Bloom let her take his gun. "How's Granger?" He asked her.

"What the hell are you doing, Bloom?" Don growled as he stormed up to him. "Why isn't he in cuffs?!" He yelled at Nikki.

"Why don't you stop worrying about me and go see to your agent?!"

"Who…" Don looked around and saw who was missing. He started panicking. "Nikki, where's Colby?"

Nikki shrugged, "I…"

"Over by the black car." Bloom yelled at them. Don rushed over followed by Nikki and Bloom.

* * *

Colby pulled at his vest, trying to loosen it. He couldn't breathe. "Colby!" He heard someone call and suddenly his lungs started working again. He sucked in the much-needed air before coughing it out again. His chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it. "Colby!" Don sat Colby up. "Are you okay?" Colby nodded as he coughed, unable to get any words out. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"Hey, kid." Colby looked up at Bloom. "Thanks for the save."

Colby rolled his eyes at him, still coughing. Don hefted him to his feet, "Come on, you should get checked out." He glared at Bloom. "Why isn't he in cuffs?"

Colby stopped, "He…he…wasn't with…them." He said between coughs, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"Yeah, he wasn't, alright? He was actually trying to stop them." Nikki confirmed.

Don still wasn't happy. He walked Colby over to David because he wanted to have a stern conversation with Bloom and Nikki. "Take him to the ER to get checked out." He turned Colby around. "Don't come back to the office unless a doctor clears you, got it?"

"Don…"

"Got it?!" Don asked again, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Got it." Colby droned.

"Come on, Partner." David was worried. He's noticed Colby's been different since he and Nikki returned from Bloom's house. He got Colby into his car, relieved to see that his partner's breathing seemed to have eased. "What happened with you and Nikki?" He asked after starting the car.

Colby sighed. He didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing."

"Really? You expect me to believe that." Colby just shrugged. David glanced over at his him, waiting for Colby to say something but nothing came out. "We've been partners for what…coming up to 4 years now? I know when something's up with you."

Colby leaned back in his seat, trying to take deep breaths even though it hurt. "Do you think I'm being too easy on Bloom?"

David gave a small shrug, "I do… _but…_ " He quickly added at Colby's puff of frustration, "I know you have your reasons. You know me. I'm pretty black and white when it comes to the law. I don't believe in doing the wrong thing for the right reasons."

Colby nodded. He understood. They were different that way but it's what made them good for each other. Colby pushed the line while David made sure he didn't cross it. They got the job done. He agreed that what Bloom did was wrong but he shouldn't be defined by that one mistake for the rest of his life. "If I had died on that freighter…" He held his hand out at David's protest, "Hear me out." David nodded, though he didn't like talking about what happened almost two years ago. "If I had died on that freighter, if you guys hadn't found me, how would I have been remembered?" David didn't answer. He didn't want to answer because he didn't want to think about it. It would've destroyed the team not knowing if Colby was a traitor or a patriot, alive or dead. "I would've died a traitor. That's how I would've been remembered."

"It's different for you. You didn't do what they said you did. Bloom did." David pointed out, "For you, it would've been injustice."

"He gave all the money back." Colby argued but David didn't hear the conviction behind it. He was too tired to argue anymore. They didn't understand. Nobody understood.

"We're almost there." David announced, knowing Colby was done talking.

"Thanks."

* * *

Don sat at his table glaring at Nikki who was trying her hardest to avoid him. He had arrested Bloom for impeding an investigation and endangering the lives of his agents. Colby was in the hospital because of him but he was angrier with Nikki. She was partnered with Colby for this case and she dropped the ball. How is it possible that she didn't see Colby get shot? "What the hell happened out there?" Don's voice boomed, sick of Nikki avoiding him.

Nikki sighed, "Bullets were flying. I heard Colby call out to Bloom and then more shots were fired. I didn't see him get hit."

"He's your partner. You watch each others backs. You know where your partner is at all times!" Don reprimanded.

"He wouldn't have got shot if he wasn't trying to help a crooked cop." Nikki knew she had just dug a deeper hole for herself.

Don narrowed his eyes at her, "What did you say?" He dared her to repeat herself. She was smart enough not to. "You said so yourself. He was trying to stop the robbers, which means he's innocent. We're FBI, we keep innocents safe despite their history."

Nikki shook her head, "I don't get it. First Colby and now you. Bloom is not innocent. He's crooked."

"No… _I_ don't get it! When David looked into Schmidt you laid into him for accusing one of our own and Colby tries to protect a man who used to be one of us and you what? Accuse him of…"

"I didn't mean to accuse him of tampering." Nikki blurted out.

"You what?!" If Don was angry before, he was furious now. "Is that what happened at Bloom's place?"

Nikki winced, "Colby didn't tell you."

Don shook his head, "No, Colby didn't tell me because he's a good partner! You on the other hand have a lot to learn." He wanted to benched her but he wasn't sure Colby would be back and he needed the manpower on this case. "After this case is done, you're on the P09."

"Again!" Nikki threw her hands in the air, not believing her luck with this team.

"Yeah, and until you can start respecting the rest of your team, you'll stay on desk duty." Don threatened. "Figure this out with Colby. You don't know the man like we do. Anything he does, he has a good reason for. Stop judging and start acting like an FBI Agent."

Don turned away from the newbie and looked over at Bloom. He wouldn't be able to hold the man for long but he wasn't letting him off the hook yet. Colby got shot because of him. He remembered their conversation yesterday in the break room. Colby was right to give Bloom another chance. He wanted to kick himself for not ordering Colby to tell him what happened between him and Nikki. Now that he replayed the conversation in his head, Colby could've easily seen it as him agreeing with Nikki. His phone interrupted his thoughts. Don looked at the ID; David. "How is he?"

 _"We're on our way back. He's got four bruised ribs. Doctor cleared him."_ David didn't sound too happy about that.

"Okay, head back here. We still have work to do." Don ran his fingers through his hair. He prayed Charlie was having more luck than he was.

* * *

Colby and David were on their way into the building when Bloom was on the way out. The man paused a little, looking Colby up and down before continuing down the steps. "Hey, David. You go first."

David followed his line of sight and nodded. "Don't take too long."

Colby was already chasing after Bloom. "Hey, Bloom?"

"What now, Granger? What could there possibly be left to say?"

"You're gonna need a ride back to your car." Colby offered. David was going to be pissed when he called him to tell him he was taking the long way up to the office.

"Listen, Bloom, for what it's worth, I know what it's like to be the agent on the outside."

"Yeah?" Bloom's heard about Colby's undercover work.

"I was cuffed, interrogated and locked up by my own team." Colby spoke as if it was something that happened everyday, but his heart still skipped a beat whenever he thought about that day.

"Yeah, you cleared your name, didn't you? For good or for bad, it's forgotten. You know why? Because up there," He pointed to the FBI building. "It's all short-term memory. They only remember the last thing you did." Colby understood that better than anyone. It's why he believed in second chances. "Look, I read the paper, I saw the bank robbery, I made the connection. I thought; this is my chance. Bust the bank crew, you give them something new to remember you by?" Bloom was desperate now. "So, maybe you could just kind of keep me in the loop here, you know?"

Colby sighed, "Bloom, you got to let it go. Listen to me. The only reason you're not locked up right now is because it'd be bad press. An ex-agent triggers a shoot-out while a dozen current agents look on?" He pointed to himself, "One agent gets shot? I guarantee you, you mess with this again, and they'll get over the embarrassment." He didn't want Bloom to be remembered as the man who embarrassed the FBI either.

"Look, I know that I messed up with the Kevin Oliver case. I accept that. But I can't let that be the last thing I did." Bloom begged Colby.

Colby knew what he was about to do would probably get him in trouble with Don but he felt for Bloom. He understood. He nudged his head towards the FBI garage. "Let's go." Colby pulled out his phone and texted his partner. _Be back in half an hour._

"How's the ribs?" Bloom asked, sheepishly.

"Bruised." Colby wrapped his arm around them.

"Sorry about that."

"Just help us catch these guys and we'll call it even."

* * *

Colby dropped Bloom off at Charlie's house and made sure they were comfortable enough to work together before leaving them in the hands of Alan Eppes. He knew the man would be able to mediate and keep them on track. Right now, he had to head back to Don and explain why Bloom was at his brother's house.

"Why is Bloom at Charlie's house?" Don asked as soon as he stepped out of the lift. How Don knew he was coming up the lift was a mystery.

"Give him a chance, Don. He's the missing piece Charlie needs to stop the next heist." Colby slowly made his way to his desk. He sighed in relief at finally getting a small reprieve. "Did we get a lead?" He asked, seeing none of the others in the office.

"Yeah, we found a body." Don said simply.

Colby sighed, knowing Don was still waiting on a good explanation. "He's been way ahead of us."

"I know, but I don't trust him." Don leaned against David's desk.

Colby turned in his chair. "Then trust me. I know him."

"Convince me." Don folded his arms and waited for Colby to talk.

Colby let out a breath, "You know my father died when I was fifteen." Don nodded. "He was going up into the mountains on a fishing trip. There was 20 miles of road and there was a steel guardrail that covered every single inch of it except for one 50-yard stretch. That's the spot that his truck went off the cliff."

"That's some bad luck." Don didn't know what else he could say.

"Yeah, it's either bad luck or that's the spot he was aiming for."

"You think he killed himself?" Don wondered how bad life could get for a father to abandon his son.

"I'll never know." Colby shrugged, "All I do know is that he spent 20 years as a foreman in a machine shop pounding out tractor parts. Then he makes one mistake and they can him. He just never got over how that one mistake just erased everything else he did."

Don finally understood why Colby was trying so hard to give Bloom the benefit of the doubt. "You don't think one mistake should erase 32 years of service in the Bureau."

"He saved a lot of lives in those 32 years. I don't understand how that counts for nothing." Colby wanted Don to explain that. He wondered the same thing when he returned to the team. The way David acted it was like nothing he did in the two years they worked together counted for anything. They did a lot of good in two years. How much good did Bloom do in 32 years?

Don shook his head, "It doesn't." He stood up. "I'll keep him in the loop on one condition."

"What's that?" Colby narrowed his eyes at him.

"You take it easy for the rest of this case. I don't want those bruised ribs cracking or breaking." Don was going to keep Bloom on the case anyway but he might as well use it as leverage while he can.

Colby rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if Charlie comes up with something, I'm not sitting it out."

Don nodded, he knew it was as good as he was going to get from Colby. "Also, I spoke with Nikki and I know what she said."

Don saw the shroud of anger fall over Colby's eyes. He tried to hide it, tried to pretend the words didn't mean anything to him, but Don saw the truth. "She had her reasons."

"She was out of line."

"She had her reasons." Colby said again, unconvincingly

"She had no right. An accusation like that could end your career!" Colby wasn't letting himself get angry so Don got angry for him. "She's on the phones after this case." Colby had to smile. It felt good to finally have someone understand why helping Bloom meant so much to him.

"Thanks, Don, but putting her on phones is more of a punishment to the people who call." Colby grinned cheekily.

Don shrugged, "Yeah, I know. I'll take her off it after the first complaint."

"Oh…so she only needs to take one call."

Don laughed, "I guess so."

* * *

Colby took the gas canister off Bloom, shaking his head at the stupidity and bravery of the man's actions. He didn't know if he should shake the man's hand or slap him over the head. He left Bloom to deal with the canister.

Colby winced at the ache in his ribs. The excitement of the operation seemed to have aggravated his bruised ribs. He turned his head, trying to smother a cough. "You okay?" Colby turned to the voice. It was Nikki.

"I'm fine." Colby coughed again.

"That's very convincing." Nikki said sarcastically.

Colby rolled his eyes, "I'm _fine._ " This time the cough stayed away. He handed the canister to the Chemical disposal unit. "Thanks." He croaked, rubbing his chest.

"You don't look too good." Nikki observed his pale face.

"Did you come over just to insult me again?" Colby asked her, not in a good mood even though they caught the bad guys. Breathing hurt more than it should.

Nikki put a hand on his arm, stopping them from walking back to the team. She needed to talk to Colby. "No, I came over to apologise for that. I didn't mean to insinuate that you were dirty."

Colby gave her a crooked smile, "One day that mouth of yours is going to get you in deep trouble."

Nikki shrugged, "You have smart comments coming out of your mouth all the time." She accused.

"My smart comments are meant to be funny, yours just make people angry." He frowned, trying to stop a cough from surfacing.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Colby nodded, rubbing the discomfort in his chest. "Yeah, and forget about it. It's water under the bridge. Just do yourself a favour and think before you speak. Not everyone's as forgiving as me."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious. It was your big mouth that got you on desk duty. I didn't tell Don a thing." Colby told her.

"It's not the only thing. I'm on desk duty because I wasn't watching your back as well. I didn't see you get shot." Nikki looked guilty, "I guess I should apologise for that as well."

Colby shook his head. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last apology he was going to get from her. "You'll learn." He put his arm around her shoulder and started them walking again. "You didn't hear this from me but if you annoy the first caller enough to make a complaint, Don will probably pull you off phone duty." Nikki looked at him hopefully. Colby winked at her.

Colby headed over to Bloom while Nikki went to over to David and Liz. Don joined him, walking beside him. "How's the ribs?" He had taken note of Colby's coughing since the end of the bust.

"Don, stop wor…" He wanted to swear when the damn pressure in his chest wouldn't let off.

"Are you okay, Granger?" Bloom asked, seeing Colby's look of discomfort as he rubbed his chest.

"Not you too…" Colby bent over when breathing became a chore. He couldn't take deep breaths.

"Colby." Don put a hand on his back.

Colby reached up, using Don to pull himself back up. Don winced at the grip Colby had on his arm. "Can't…breathe."

Bloom looked around. Paramedics were still around. "Hey! Hey! We need help over here!" He waved at one of them.

David, Liz and Nikki heard the call and rushed over. "What happened?" David asked, leaning over to take a look at Colby who was still holding onto Don.

"I don't know." Don shook his head. "He's having trouble breathing."

The paramedics rushed over with a gurney. "Sir, let's take a look at you." They helped Colby onto the gurney, elevating it to help his breathing.

"He bruised his ribs yesterday but he was cleared for duty." Don told them.

"Let's get this off you." The paramedic, Steven, said of the vest. David moved in, undoing the Velcro and easing it off his partner. Steven pulled up his shirt, wincing at the large bruise on the left of his chest. "That's nasty. Sorry, this might hurt a little." He pressed against the bruise making Colby jolt.

"Is that necessary?!" Nikki complained.

Colby frowned at her. She still hasn't learned to keep her mouth shut. He would've called her on it, if he weren't concentrating on drawing breath. Steven's partner pulled an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. "Try to relax."

"Liz take Nikki and process everything." Don nudged his heads towards the police cars where the robbers were being detained.

"Sure." Liz grabbed Nikki's arm and pulled her away, knowing how much trouble Nikki would be in if she said one more word. "Did anyone tell you your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day?"

"It already has." Nikki pulled her arm out of Liz's grip.

Colby closed his eyes, trying to relax. "It doesn't feel like he's cracked his ribs but I'm worried his lungs may be bruised. How did you get this injury?"

"Shotgun to the chest." Bloom provided the information. He saw it happen.

"Never told us it was a shotgun, Colby." David admonished. Colby glared at him, unable to answer.

"Come on. He got himself checked out and he was cleared, wasn't he?" Bloom defended him because Colby couldn't.

Colby smiled behind the mask, lifting his hand and giving a thumbs up. "Great! You two best friends now?" Don groaned. "You're as reckless as each other that's for sure." He shook his head at Bloom. "There were a thousands ways that what you did could've gone wrong." Colby tugged at his sleeve. Don looked down and saw the pleading in his eyes. "Relax, I'm not going to arrest him. The FBI will be talking about this for a while. Doubt anyone will remember why Bloom was let go in the first place." Colby smiled, relaxing back.

"We'll get him to the hospital and get a chest x-ray." Steven told them. "My guess is the impact of the bullet caused some trauma to the lungs. It didn't show up on the first x-ray but bruises can take a day or so to show up."

"David, go with him." Don looked down at Colby. "Behave to these guys." Colby rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he was rolled away. Don turned to Bloom. "Come on. I need to get your statement back at the office so I can close this case."

Bloom nodded, walking with him to his truck. "Granger's a really good agent."

"You don't need to tell me that. I trust him. If I didn't, I wouldn't have let you work with Charlie." Don told him, "You owe him."

"I know." Bloom acknowledged.

* * *

David was waiting outside Colby's room while the orderlies got his partner settled in the room. The doctor wanted to him to stay the night for observations and to be on oxygen to help his lungs heal. As he sat there thinking about the case, David started getting angry. Don had told David what Nikki had said to Colby. It made his blood boil. He could imagine the accusation bringing back bad memories for Colby. Nikki had no right!

The orderlies came out of the room with a nurse. "You can go in now." The nurse told him.

"Thank you." David was about to enter when he saw Don and the team, along with Bloom heading towards him.

"How is he?" Don asked once he reached the door.

"Doctor said he has pulmonary contusions caused by the impact. He'll recover in about a week or so." David reported, "He can go home tomorrow after a night on oxygen. I was just about to go in. Why don't you guys go in first?" Don nodded, opening the door and heading in with Liz. Nikki was about to follow but David grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. Bloom frowned at them. "Go on in." David told him. "Colby would want to see you." Bloom nodded, giving them one last look before entering.

Nikki pulled her arm out of David's grip, annoyed at being manhandled. "What's with you?"

* * *

Colby opened his eyes when he heard the door open. He had a nasal tube feeding him oxygen. He gave them a tired smile. "Hey, you didn't all have to come."

"I'm the boss. It's my job to check on my guys." Don told him casually.

"We're a team, we've got each others backs, right?" Liz smiled at him.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Bloom gave his reason. "And I wanted to thank you for giving me my chance."

Colby smiled at him. "We wouldn't have solved the case without you."

"How are you feeling?" Don asked.

"Like a footballer slammed into me." Colby grimaced at the discomfort. He looked around, noticing a part of the team was missing. "Where are David and Nikki?"

 _"How many times do I have to apologise?!"_ Nikki's voice from outside travelled into the room.

Colby frowned, pushing himself up. "What's going on out there?"

 _"Colby's my partner! You have a problem with him, you have a problem with me!"_ Colby could hear how angry David was. He sighed, looking at Don. Don shook his head, telling him not to worry.

"I'll go see." Liz was about to go when Don stopped him.

"I'll go. I know what it's about." Don gave Colby a reassuring smile. "I'll handle it."

Colby shook his head after Don. "She really needs to learn to shut up."

"She's a bit of a fire cracker, ain't she?" Bloom asked.

Liz smirked, "You have no idea."

* * *

"I'm already stuck on the phones for what I did. What else do you want from me?" Nikki glared at David.

Don stepped out of the room, glaring at both of them. "This is a hospital, not Chinatown. Keep your voices down." He hissed at them, then pointed in the room. "Colby can what you're saying."

"Well then at least he knows, his _partner_ has his back!" David whispered harshly at Nikki. "You being on the phones don't make up for what you said. He's already been through this crap. The last thing he needs is our new guy throwing around accusations that are unfounded." David stepped back from her. "Colby's been a part of this team for four years and he's done a hell of a lot in those years so don't you ever doubt his motives again!" He gave her one last glare before entering the room.

Don grimaced. He probably should've thought twice about telling David what happened. "He'll get over it."

Nikki huffed, "I doubt it."

Don sighed. "Look, you haven't been on our team for long. You heard about Colby, right?"

"Yeah, he was undercover as a spy for the Chinese to find a mole." Nikki didn't know the details.

"And that's all you know. We were the ones to arrest him." Nikki straightened, shocked. "David didn't doubt he was a traitor. By the time we figured it out and found Colby, he wasn't breathing. We almost lost him." Don needed Nikki to understand why they were all so angry with her for what she said. "David may have over-reacted a little but he had his reasons. You need to be careful with what you say."

Nikki let out a long breath, releasing her frustrations with it. "I'll try."

Don laughed. Even Nikki had to acknowledge her mouth was beyond control at times. "That's as good as I'm going to get, isn't it?" Nikki shrugged. "Come on. Get in there."

* * *

Colby smiled when David walked in. "Hey, you pulling rank on our newbie?"

David chuckled, glad Colby was well enough to joke. "Just putting her in her place."

"She ain't that bad. Just has a mouth on her." Bloom liked people who didn't beat around the bush.

"Give her a break, David. She apologised already." Colby was getting tired.

David didn't think she should be getting off so easily but Colby was never one to hold a grudge and it was he who was wronged. He also saw Colby fighting sleep. "We should let you rest. I'll be back tomorrow to get you out of here."

"Please." Colby begged as his eyes drifted closed.

Nikki entered just as the team was about to walk out. She stopped and peeked around the corner. Seeing Colby asleep, her face fell, disappointed she didn't get to talk to him. Don put a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine. Let's go."

* * *

 **Two days later…**

Colby stepped out of the lift at the office. He'd been cleared for desk duty, which was better than sitting at home watching TV. He disliked desk duty as much as the next person but it was his chance to catch up on paper work. He frowned when he passed Nikki's desk and saw her transferring calls. It's been two days. Surely someone complained by now.

Don smiled and shrugged at him. "No one's complained yet."

Colby's eyes widened in shock. "Is she sick?"

David laughed, "It's a bit like Jekyll and Hyde. She's back to her normal self when she's off the phone."

"Give her a break. She's trying." Liz smiled at Colby sitting at his desk. "How's the lungs?"

Colby rubbed his chest, "Good. It's still a little sore but nothing I can't handle."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Right, real mucho guy, huh?" Colby shrugged, not denying it. He turned to Nikki when she was finally off the phone.

"Idiot! Don't we have an automated transfer system? Can't anyone follow prompts anymore?" Nikki huffed, folding her arms, glaring at the phone.

"If you use that attitude on the phones, someone would've complained by now." Colby tried to remind her of what he told her after the operation.

Nikki tried not to smile, "Agent Granger, I am a professional."

David shook his head in disbelief, "Who would've thought, Agent Betancourt, watching what she's saying? If I didn't hear it for myself I would never believe it."

Colby turned to Don. "Seriously Don. How long are you planning to keep her on the phones?"

Don grinned, "It's not my fault the bad guys decided to take two days off. I'm short-handed without you. I would've put her on a case if we got one." Nikki glared at him. Don laughed. "Considering it seems like you've learned your lesson, you can divert the calls."

"Thank God!" Nikki exclaimed.

Colby smiled. Desk duty isn't too bad.

 **The End.**


End file.
